The Unwanted Child
by InsaneLeperchun
Summary: She was always a quiet girl. Always hiding behind the classroom, always depanding on others to safe her, but she soon realizes that she has more to offer. More power then u can control. SasukexOc


I stared at his eyes cloaked in a sudden rage. The look of a mad man spread across his body, his hand trembled in excitement as he approached me and his lips were twisted in a horrific sickening way of pleasure as he watched my limp body twitch with the need to escape. He reached my destination and in an instant he lifts up his leg and kicks me. The crowd starts shouting for the fight to stop before theres a dead girl's body in the arena, but the shouts and pleas don't seem to affect the moral of my opponent and he continúes to beat me. The referee can't clam a winner yet, not until I fall unconscious and I was far from that. My opponent was definitely stronger than me and more cunning when it came to the hunt, but he wasn't superior in the since of choosing right or wrong. I could see that in his eyes. Staring into them was like witnessing an act of the devil himself. The young man was now upon me and with his strength he reached onto the back of my head and grabbed a fist full of my black long hair and pulled. My head lurched into a spring as he pulled hard, yanking it with all his might and with a last attempt to defeat me and diminish my will. He threw me across the arena crushing my back against the concrete wall, leaving my small figure engraved into it. That very second between me colliding against the wall and that moment where I looked up to stare at his dark brown eyes, I was able to make a connection between his mind and his soul in which I was going to send to the deepest part of hell for punishment. All the horrors he had committed transferred into me and in a split second I relived every blood curling event with such eagerness and desire it almost made me want to laugh at the deceased faces just to remember their screams. But these feelings and cravings weren't mine, but of the man standing in front of me. All of these morbid thoughts belonged to him and I was simply experiencing them through his eyes, allowing them to engulf me and swallow me whole in an attempt for me to recognize some human trait in this demon who claims to be human... but there was none. Only fire burned in his eyes along with the souls of those innocent people who didn't deserve to die at the hands of a creature with no compassion or heart. I was snapped back to reality as I heard Naruto's voice yell at me. I was laying on the ground with tears being drained out of me and my body limp against the crumbling wall still in shock of what I just witnessed. The first time I use this ability against another human being I had to suffer the ugly truth of the monsters that hide inside of us. "What are you doing out there! Stop crying and stand up to fight! You promised you wouldn't loose don't tell me you were lying! Come on Meria, come on!" Naruto's words reminded me of what was going on. I had no time to sit around and go mad. I needed to react, the monster was now approaching me with a deadly smirk, the same one he gave to his prey before he drank from their bloodily corpses the satisfaction he needed in order to feel in control. So I decided to give him back the pain of those he burned alive because this man doesn't deserve to pass the exam or to fight along side those who do respect and can honor someone else then themselves. I stumbled into a stand resting my back against the grey wall to maintain my composure. Slowly I was able to force every muscle and fiber in my being to stand still and even with all my effort I could barely maintain myself from doubling-over in pain. I was able to master a shaking pose, but by then the monster was merely a few feet away from me and I had to act fast or all I've gone through so far will be in vain and worst I be betraying my word to my friend. In a hurry I did hand signals in order to master up more chakra into my body and when I finished he was standing right in front of me. His shadow was looming over me and was casted across the concrete wall as a huge giant with spikes on his head which were only his hair, but seemed like horns from the devil. "I got you." His voice sounded amused, but tired, a sign that he was getting bored with playing with his little mouse and it was time to end the hunt and find a new, more interesting prey. In a second he grabbed hold of my neck and asked that oh so famous question that all villains say before executing their victim , "Any last words?" If only I had been one to follow such traditions I might have said something for my friends to remember me by or even if possible give a long speech of how this is pure injustice, but I didn't. Instead I just stayed there with my feet dangling from the ground and my head hoisted above my shoulders by a blood covered hand. Right then and there I mouthed out the last words of my jutsu and stared at his eyes. A fiery inferno reflected from my eyes onto his and the tormented faces of those in the fire raced into his mind and crushed his skull with their screams of anger and anguish. While all of this was happening inside his mind, on the outside he was as still as a rock, frozen in position. The crowd was at their feet trying to decipher what was going on in the arena just like the referee was trying to figure out if I was dead or not. Then, just as fast as the tension and silence came so did the berserk screams of my opponent as he threw me aside against the soft dirt only to reach up and cover his eyes. He kept screaming and yelling for help, "I'm on fire! Someone help me, it burns it burns!" His screams howled and echoed through the stadium as every onlooker watched with a mixture of horror and confusion. I simply laid on the ground watching in dismay as I focused on silencing my aching bones in order to stand up. A couple of minutes passed and I was able to sustain myself in a standing formation, with one hand against the wall to balance my rigid body from clasping on the ground. "Please, please stop this!" I looked at my feet to see the monster pleading for my forgiveness. "Help me, please. I beg of you!" His screams subsided to whimpers, degrading himself from the hunter to my prey. His hands covered his eyes. "Show me your eyes." And he did, he removed his palms from his eyes and leaking from his eye sockets was not tears, but a river of blood. Slowly I reached down and muttered to myself and only to myself as I touched his eyes. "Let your sins engulf you and torment you just as you did to those poor souls you condemned to hell and let that be your punishment. Only then, when you redeem yourself through their suffering will you be redeemed and saved." With those last words the man's body went limp and laid on the ground and I stood standing as victor of the match. It took the referee a few seconds to comprehend that the battle was over and that I had won, so finally he blew his whistle and officially declared me the winner. There were no cheers in the crowd, but only the looming silence that had been surrounding the arena for the past few minutes. Just like inside the infirmary, which my opponent and me were taken to for medical care. The stares of the other competitors burned holes onto my back as they just watched me limp by. The majority of them had already been through their matches and were being treated, others were simply keeping their friends company until they were called out to fight. So in other words it was packed and cramped. I sat down on one of the open area beds and waited for a doctor or who ever they had prepared to send me, to come and treat my wounds. Just then I heard a loud voice coming from the entrence door, quickly I removed the curtain seperating me and everyone else in the small makeshift hospital to spot Naruto running towards me with a goofy smile and bandages covering his blond spiky hair. Behind him was Sasuke and Sakura walking at their own pace towards me. Naruto finally reached me and hugged me extremely tightly causing me to wince in pain and lose the air in my chest making me go into a coughing fit. "Oh, I'm sorry, but you were awesome out there!" Naruto's sudden burst of happiness and optimism made me feel a little woozy and light headed. I didn't know why, but I felt sick to my stomach and seeing Naruto's cheerfulness only added more pain to my heart. That man's smiling face was still carved into my mind and so were his emotions, those feelings of enjoyment and satisfaction at the sight of a living human being tortured was enough to make me want to vomit."Um Meria, are you okey?" By now both Sasuke and Sakura were behind Naruto, but there faces became a total blur and Naruto's voice began to fade away. Slowly I slipped into a dream-like state and lost sight of my friends. A chilly fog desended and I was now facing myself or at least I believe it was me. Holding up my hand I placed it in front of me only to have the other me repeat the same action. I stared confused at the figure, but it stared back with a crooked smile. A smile that seemed so familiar and sickening to me. 


End file.
